


his presence

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #blackcloverweek2020, Father-Son Relationship, Headcanon, LichtLumi, M/M, Prompt 5: Favorite Relationship, Quality Time with Papa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: [ Papa ini memang andal kalau soal alat-alat laboratorium dan memperbaiki barang, tapi benar-benar payah kalau soal dapur. ]Ini tentang impresi Yuno ..., atau tentang Licht yang berusaha ketika ditinggal istri ..., atau tentang Licht, Yuno dan aktivitas satu hari tanpa Bunda Lumi.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht, Yuno & Licht (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	his presence

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

"Hmm," Licht menggumam. Ujung jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran kompor yang menyatu dengan meja dapur, menghitung probabilitas yang bisa terjadi ketika dia benar-benar bertekad melakukannya. Di sampingnya, si kecil Yuno dengan mata kuning bulat besar, tampak antusias menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Papanya kemudian. Di atas kepala Yuno sudah bertengger sebuah panci kecil yang berfungsi sebagai helm dadakan, sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya dibalut APD lengkap dengan _face shield_ dan _googles_ milik Licht yang biasa digunakannya saat bekerja sebagai tim riset khusus di laboratorium kimia organik Clover University. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi, bagaimana pun juga keselamatan Yuno adalah nomor satu.

"Yuno, bisa menjauh sedikit? Papa takut kompornya meledak," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Errr, rasa takut Licht bukannya mengada-ada atau timbul karena dia menjadi korban sinetron, pria itu memang punya pengalaman menghanguskan dapur saat istrinya, Lumiere, terbaring sakit. Saat itu Yuno yang masih bayi, terus menerus menangis. Licht yang kaget dan panik pun meninggalkan kompor yang baru dinyalakan. Dia berlari meninggalkan dapur untuk mendiamkan tangisan Yuno. Dan begitulah semuanya berawal. Beruntung, rumah mereka dilengkapi alat pemadam kebakaran.

"Yuno? Kamu tunggu di meja makan sana! Biar Papa yang masak. Begini-begini, Papa pernah ikut audisi Masterchef."

"Bukannya Papa gagal di awal pemberkasan data diri?"

"Hush! Itu gara-gara Bunda yang salah kirim. Kalau tidak ... Papa sudah pasti lolos audisi." Licht memberi senyum bisnis pada Yuno agar putra kecilnya itu percaya. Dia menarik napas, kemudian mengencangkan tali apron-nya. "Nah, sekarang kamu minggir! Papa akan masuk medan pertempuran."

Yuno kecil yang berdiri di atas kursi makan, di samping Papa, hanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Dia senang saat melihat acara orang masak di televisi atau di Youtube saat ikut Bunda mencari resep, tapi tidak menyangka kalau memasak sungguhan bisa terasa semenegangkan ini. Seperti mau perang saja. Keren!

 _Ctak_!

"ASTAGANAGA--"

Yuno ingin tepuk jidat. Papa ini memang andal kalau soal alat-alat laboratorium dan memperbaiki barang, tapi benar-benar payah kalau soal dapur.

"Papa? Apa Yuno minta tolong Bibi Tetia saja? Kalau ngebut naik sepeda, paling sepuluh menit juga udah sampai rumahnya."

"Tidak! Jangan! Ugh, Bibimu nanti cerita ke Bunda. Papa tidak mau ditertawakan Bunda gara-gara tidak bisa menyalakan kompor."

Yuno tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Setelahnya, dia melompat turun dari kursi makan dan menariknya menjauh. Yuno duduk di depan meja makan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Papanya yang sedang berusaha keras. Lucu sekali saat melihat Papa gugup. Biasanya sih, Bunda yang selalu bersikap seperti itu.

... padahal mereka hanya memasak bubur ayam instan.

 _Ctak_!

"Oke, yosh, Papa berhasil menyalakan kompornya," Licht berucap sambil terengah-engah. "Se-setelah ini apalagi--ah, ya, oke, hm, setelah mendidih, kita sisihkan 200 mili air untuk menyeduh buburnya dan sisanya akan Papa gunakan untuk merebus telur--APA?!"

"Papa, are you okay?" Yuno memiringkan kepala, mengintip dari balik _face shield_ -nya.

"Ah, ya, everything's gonna be oke, dear. Don't worry. Papa can do anything for you." Oke, sebenarnya Licht cukup deg-degan. Setelah menyisihkan air mendidih untuk menyeduh bubur, dia harus merebus telur setengah matang dan cara merebus telur yang ditulis di blog memasak adalah dengan menambahkan sedikit garam dan cuka pada air mendidih. Tapi masalahnya di sini tidak tertulis sedikitnya itu seberapa! Bagaimana kalau Licht menuang cukanya terlalu banyak dan membuat perut Yuno sakit? Arghh, atau lebih baik telurnya digoreng saja? Tapi nanti Licht mau menggoreng sosis dan bacon, masa telurnya mau digoreng juga? Kalau Yuno batuk karena terlalu banyak makan makanan berminyak bagaimana?

"Papa, beneran nggak apa-apa? Kita makan di luar aja gimana?"

"Sedikit lagi jadi kok, Nak. Ini buburnya sudah diseduh. Terus ... terus, terus tinggal ditutup biar matang. Terus poached egg-nyaaa ... um, garam seujung sendok ... Iyappp ... cukanya ... ugh ..."

"Pa?"

"Tenang saja, Yuno. Papa juga pernah bermain dengan cairan asam. Dulu ... kalau tidak salah, hmm, satu liter air yang mempunyai pH 7 bila ditambah 0,1 ml larutan HCl 1Mol harga pH-nya akan turun drastis dari 7 menjadi 4. Tapi jika sejumlah larutan HCl yang sama ditambahkan ke dalam 1 liter larutan yang mengandung asam lemah CH3COOH dan basa konjugasinya CH3COO- perubahan pH-nya akan sangat kecil sampai-sampai bisa digunakan sebagai buffer, jadi kesimpulannya asam asetat atau cuka akan membuat larutan penyangga yang stabil, jadi tidak terlalu berbahaya kalau kelebihan--TAPI YUNO ITU ANAK KECIL!"

"Pa?"

Licht berbalik, menatap Yuno dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Yuno, kamu makan bubur nggak pakai telur yang seperti buatan Bunda, nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Yuno mengangguk semangat sampai panci di kepalanya bergoyang-goyang.

Setelah melepas semua alat pelindung diri dadakan tadi, Yuno dibantu Papa cuci tangan dan menyiapkan bubur instan untuk sarapan. Mereka menyusun semua _topping_ -nya agar rapi dan enak dilihat agar bisa mengirim foto buat pamer pada Bunda. Ditemani satu piring sosis dan bacon yang ledakannya saat digoreng tadi cukup dahsyat sampai mengenai panci di kepala Yuno, mereka sarapan dengan khidmat.

* * *

"Daun bawang, telur, mayones, saus tomat, susu bubuk Morinaga Chil-school rasa stroberi untuk Yuno, tahu sutra, garam, merica, ikan salmon, seledri, tomat ceri," gulungan di tangan Licht menggelundung ke bawah sampai lembarannya menyentuh ujung kaki Yuno. "daging sapi khas dalam 500 gram saja, sayur bayam organik, kecap manis, minyak goreng rendah lemak, gula rendah kalori, kecap asin, saus tiram, paprika merah kuning hijau, ketimun, wortel untuk buburnya Yuno, apel, anggur hijau, roti tawar, nutella, _bla bla bla, bla bla bla_."

Yuno menghela napas saat mendengar Papanya membacakan daftar belanjaan yang diserahkan Bunda sebelum pergi ke rumah Nenek Lolopechka. Setahu Yuno, Papa itu paling anti belanja banyak di Supermarket, katanya sih malas antre di kasir dan malas meladeni ibu-ibu genit, tapi ... kalau kondisinya seperti ini, mungkin ...

"Ayo, Yuno! Pakai sepatu dan jaketmu. Kita belanja ke Clovermart."

"Eh, kukira Papa mau order pakai aplikasi online kayak biasa."

"Sekali-kali kita jalan-jalan, dong. Refreshing."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau Papa memint--" Yuno hampir tersedak saat membaca kalimat paling ujung di daftar belanjaan mereka. Tulisannya: **_Licht, awas ya kalau belinya online! Na-nanti kugoreng burungmu buat bayar PPN-nya._ **Ugh, itu pasti tulisan Bunda! Dasar ibu-ibu, beda harga 5% lebih mahal saja ancamannya burung Papa.

"C'mon, boy!"

"Okiii~"

Yuno sih, oke-oke saja kalau diajak Papa. Kalau cuma berdua gini, pasti belanjanya cuma sebentar. Sisanya main timezone dan nonton film Marvel di bioskop. Hehe.

Dan, benar 'kan!

Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih enam jam untuk 'rekreasi' di Clovermart (dengan main Timezone sepuasnya pakai _powercard unlimited play time_ , _snowboarding_ di area Snow World, beli robot Gundam, makan pizza, nonton film di bioskop, dan keliling _fresh market_ naik troli) akhirnya Yuno dan Papa Licht cuma membeli satu kantung barang yang isinya makanan instan dan camilan semua. Sisanya, yang daftarnya hampir sepanjang gulungan tisu toilet itu, menyusul saja. Nanti bisa diorder via online biar tidak usah repot bawa-bawa. Oh, tidak lupa menghapus _history_ pemesanan tentu saja.

Tenang, Papa Licht tabungannya banyak.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang dari Clovermart, tanpa Yuno duga, Papa Licht memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah kuno bergaya Jepang, dengan papan penanda bertuliskan kanji rumit yang belum bisa Yuno baca. Ketika langkah-langkah pelan mereka semakin mengikis jarak, ada aroma khas rempah-rempah yang begitu ringan terhirup dalam indera penciuman Yuno. Mungkin Papa juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jugaaa, sepanjang mata memandang, terdapat pohon-pohon bonsai yang berbaris memenuhi halaman dari rumah tradisional tersebut, dan Yuno bisa melihat kumpulan uap yang terlihat membumbung ke udara. Pupil mata Yuno melebar; _woaaah, jangan-jangan?!_

Akhirnya, setelah sempat penasaran karena nonton drama bareng Bunda yang ada _scene_ mandi barengnya, Yuno bisa merasakan rasanya mandi ramai-ramai di sebuah rumah pemandian air panas!

Tapi, kok ...

Merasa ada yang aneh, Yuno mengerut dahi, lalu menoleh pada pria dewasa yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya. "Papa, kok sepi?"

Dan yang ditanya, membalas dengan senyum lebar. "Oh, tentu saja. Tadi Papa sudah booking seluruh pemandian untuk kita berdua saja. Kasihan Yuno kalau mandi bareng orang banyak. Nanti takut sempit atau gatal-gatal karena airnya terkontaminasi keringat orang." Licht meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup aromaterapi dari onsen itu kuat-kuat. "Ghahhh--akhirnya kesampaian juga rencanaku mandi dengan putraku di sini."

Yuno masih cemberut. Papa itu bagaimana, sih? Padahal Yuno sudah berharap bisa menemukan teman yang sebaya dengannya agar bisa diajak main saling menggosok punggung. Tapi rencana Papa malah mengacaukan semuanya.

Licht membuka satu per satu bajunya lalu melipatnya dengan rapi. Yuno yang melihat tubuh atletis Papa perlahan terekspos dan terpapar udara, cuma bisa diam. Si mungil itu sangat kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya, menurutnya; Papa keren sekali kalau tidak pakai baju. Yuno juga mau punya pasangan yang badannya seperti Papa. Mm, mungkin tidak, ya?

_(Di belahan dunia entah bagian mana, seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu, mendadak bersin-bersin)._

"Yuno, ayo buka bajumu!" Mendengar titah Papa Licht, Yuno malah mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dan syukurnya, Papa sangat peka dan cuma tertawa. Ternyata ... Yuno masihlah putra kecilnya.

Lalu keduanya, dengan Yuno yang berjalan lebih dulu; menggeser pintu dan melangkah maju, bersiap membuat pengalaman baru.

"Ayo Yuno, gosok punggung Papa! Nanti gantian Papa yang menggosok punggung Yuno. Tenang, tenang! Papa sudah minta semua alat mandinya dibersihkan sebelum kita datang."

"Kolamnya juga, Pa?"

"Tentu saja sudah dikuras. Papa tidak mau Yuno punya kutu air setelah pulang dari sini."

Huh, dasar Papa! Padahal Yuno 'kan sudah SD, tapi masih saja diperlakukan seperti balita. Sebal sih, tapi ... mana bisa Yuno marah sama Papa. Buktinya, cemberutnya hilang dan berganti dengan tawa saat tangan kecil Yuno berusaha menggosok punggung Papa.

"Mmh, sepertinya kita harus sering-sering family-time begini. Oh, mungkin lain kali kita harus mengajak Bunda, Yuno."

Dengan mem _booking_ seluruh pemandian dan mensterilkan semua barang terlebih dulu? "Arieneee ..."

* * *

Menurut informasi yang Bunda kirimkan via WA saat Yuno dan Papa Licht mandi di onsen tadi, Bunda akan menunda kepulangannya hingga besok sore karena kakek Julius masih sakit. Maka dari itu, setelah makan malam dengan nasi goreng _seafood_ (untuk Licht) dan nasi tim wortel _plus_ rebusan ikan kakap (untuk Yuno) yang diorder online, mereka menghabiskan malam di hari Minggu ini dengan main gim. Kalau ada Bunda, Yuno tidak boleh tidur lebih dari jam sembilan malam.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, lihat 'kan, Yuno! Papa bisa menyeberangi genangan airnya. Uwah, akhirnya ... setelah lima belas menit di situ-situ saja Mister Limbo bisa maju juga," Yuno yang duduk di pangkuan Licht sambil mengunyah wafer pun ikut antusias menanggapi Papanya. Meski cuma jadi tim hore, Yuno senang kalau Papa bisa main Limbo lagi setelah sekian lama. Kerja di lab pasti membosankan.

Yuno mengganti camilannya saat karakter Limbo yang dimainkan Papa, berganti area. Menyenangkan sekali saat melihat Papa berpikir keras. Padahal Yuno sudah menyarankan Papa Licht untuk download PDF atau nonton _game playtroughs_ -nya, tapi Papa menolak. Ya sudah. Soalnya, Yuno tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Gim ini sangat sulit. Hampir sama seperti Little Nightmares yang sampai saat ini belum pernah Yuno tamati. Mungkin ... lain kali Yuno minta bantuan Kak Noe dan Kak Langris saja daripada Papa. Ah, atau mungkin Om Rhya?

"Yuno, kalau kamu mikir buat minta bantuan om absurd yang selalu ngejar-ngejar Bunda itu, nanti Papa jual semua koleksi robot gundam kamu," ucap Licht dengan nada sinis.

 _Hiii! Seram_. Padahal Yuno tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi radar rivalitas Papa dengan Om Rhya tiba-tiba aktif dengan sensitivitas di atas 200%.

Yuno telan ludah, salah bicara, nasib gundam taruhannya. "P-pa, ha-habis ini main CTR, yuk. Yuno udah tahu kode hula-hula buat ngalahin Papa."

"Nol kotak nol kotak segitiga kotak?" Licht masih bicara dengan nada sinis.

"Yah, Papaaaaa~ kok tahu, sih."

"Papa lebih baik daripada Om Rhya."

Astaga, masih _baper_ rupanya.

* * *

Jam dua belas lewat sembilan menit, Yuno benar-benar ambruk di pangkuan Licht. Kesadarannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi disangga oleh camilan yang tadi siang mereka beli. Sudah berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan Yuno habiskan. Jika Lumiere mengetahui hal ini, Licht yakin kalau 'burung'nya akan benar-benar digoreng. Lumiere itu _overprotective_ , dia sangat melarang Yuno terlalu sering makan makanan berpengawet, berpemanis buatan atau yang banyak msg (seperti yang Licht belikan tadi). Licht juga sebenarnya tidak sudi, tapi mata Yuno yang begitu berbinar-binar saat memohon kepadanya, membuat idealisme Licht ambyar. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika sesekali. Dan tidak ketahuan istri.

Melihat Yuno yang tertidur meringkuk di pangkuannya, Licht merasa bahwa beban kerjanya terangkat semua. Putranya begitu lucu dan imut. Bola mata besar dan pipi gembulnya mirip seperti Lumiere. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Yuno Silvamillion Clover adalah alasan utama Licht untuk menolak kumpul-kumpul bersama teman dan atasan; alasan nomor satu Licht untuk pulang cepat meninggalkan ruang kerja yang membosankan.

Sepertinya Yuno sangat kelelahan. Meski lelahnya bukan karena main gim, sih. Tapi karena berusaha membujuk Papa Licht yang pura-pura ngambek karena Yuno menyinggung Om Rhya (yang sampai sekarang masih bucin Bunda).

Licht pun menggendong Yuno ke kamar mandi, mencuci tangan dan kaki kecil Yuno, serta membantu Yuno sikat gigi dengan mata setengah terpejam. Setelahnya, Yuno dibaringkan di kamar tidurnya yang bernuansa semanggi. Licht mematikan lampu agar Yuno bisa tidur lebih nyenyak karena tidak terganggu cahaya yang menyelinap lewat kelopak mata. Sebelum beranjak pergi, pria itu memperbaiki posisi Bell (boneka peri kesayangan Yuno) yang berdiri sedikit miring.

Ketika membuka pintu, Licht teringat sesuatu ...

Sadar kalau di kamarnya juga sendirian, akhirnya Licht memutuskan berbaring di samping Yuno. Dia memberi ciuman dahi pada putranya sebelum kantuk benar-benar menguasai.

"Good night, sweety!"

" _Naaih_ , Papaaah."

Sepertinya besok Licht harus minta libur satu hari lagi.


End file.
